Joey and Lauren - I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Joey and Lauren one-shot based on the 19th November 2012 episode - what happens during their first time?


**Been umming and ahing about writing this for weeks but I've finally decided to; a one-shot on Joey and Lauren's first time. Another one shall up sometime later today hopefully, about their first time when they got back together on the 3****rd**** January…**

LAUREN'S POV:

I knew what Joey and I were doing was wrong but I couldn't stop myself, neither of us could. We'd kissed twice but there was something about this kiss that was different. It was intense, passionate and lust-filled. Both of us knew where it was going and neither of us were making any attempt to stop. Pulling Joey's jacket from his body, I heard it drop to the floor with a soft thud and I gasped as his hands pulled me by my waist into him, our crotches touching. Turning us round he guided me backwards to the sofa and finally pulled away, both of us gasping for air…

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to, not if you don't want to" he asked

"I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to" I admitted, and I could feel my cheeks burning red underneath his intense gaze

Capturing my lips with his again, I moaned softly as his hands grazed my breasts as he unbuttoned my top, pushing it from my body. My back arched into him and our chests touched, I felt Joey lay me down again. I could feel the goosebumps arising on my skin as his hands trailed down my now bare stomach to my jeans, his fingertips trailing along the skin before unbuttoning them too, pulling them down and off my legs. In a matter of minutes Joey was in the same state of undress as me, our underwear being the only barriers between us. Sucking at the sweetest spot on my neck which he'd somehow mysteriously found, my back arched into him and he took advantage of this, unhooking my bra, letting it fall to the floor with our other discarded clothes…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren lay herself back down on the sofa cushions and our eyes locked, she was watching me and I was watching her, and I could tell she was awaiting my next move. A soft moan escaped her lips as I cupped her now bare breasts with my hands. I knelt between her slightly parted legs and she took the opportunity to wrap her legs around my waist, pulling me further to her. Trailing my eyes up and down her body, I looked into her eyes for reassurance yet again – I wasn't going to do this, not if she didn't want to. Smiling at her softly, I moved my hands down to her panties, pulling them off her legs too. Ridding myself of my own boxers I hovered over her again, positioning myself at my entrance. Moving my hands to her legs, I locked them higher around my waist before pushing myself into her, watching as her eyes shut as she became accustomed to the feel of me inside of her. Stilling for a moment, I continued as she brought her hands up and locked them around my neck, pulling me further towards her…

LAUREN'S POV:

What was happening felt like a dream. Joey was still inside of me as he waited for my reassurance that what we were doing was what I wanted. I nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, whimpering as he moved almost fully out of me before pushing himself back in again, starting quite a fast pace, the urgency, the want and the need taking over. Both of us had wanted this for God knows how long…

JOEY'S POV:

As I watched Lauren her eyes shut again and I was trying to suppress the moans that were threatening to escape my mouth as her inner walls clenched around me, almost making me fall over the edge there and then. I could tell she was close, her fingernails digging into my shoulder blades as I continued my fast pace, my want and need for her evident, the fact that we could also be caught at any moment coming into consideration too…

LAUREN'S POV:

I moaned loudly as I fell over the edge, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I tried to control my breathing. Joey's high hit too, and his body fell on top of mine, a loud groan escaping his lips…

**So, let me know your honest thoughts, and let me know if you want to read the next first time instalment too please…**


End file.
